


Sea and Scars

by Quill18



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Bathing, Body Image, Gen, PTSD, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: In Spargus, collective bathing at the local bath houses is the norm. Jak doesn't partake. Instead, he and Dax scrub themselves down in the ocean, away from prying eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

"Nuh-uh, we are not bathing with ol' tub of lard out there!" Daxter shriek, perched on Jak's shoulder as usual. His fur is starting to bristle, this isn't Daxter's regular attitude. His tail starts to sway slowly.

Between Jak's claustrophobia and body issues and Kleiver threatening to eat his lovable furry mug, washing their private bits in front of trigger-happy, leather-faced Wastelanders with faces only a mother could love did NOT sound fun.

Jak's pinches his nose, his blue eyes darken to violet. "Yeah, no." Still on edge from their first arena fight, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this.

Damas looks taken back, not expecting neither reaction. "It's custom. Limited water in Spargus means the bath house is the most effective means of water useage!" 

The warlord glares down on them, as he stands on the stairs to his sandstone throne.

Daxter makes a stop talking motion. Damas ignores it.

"As someone now living here, it will do you good to adapt to our ways." 

Jak turns his back and scoffs. "Right." 

He feels the weight of Daxter crawling on top of his head, Jak holds up his arms to support Daxter's legs as he walks closer to Damas. Arms crossed, Daxter speaks for him, glaring up at the king.

"Look, King! Having all the wet and wild babes admire Orange Lighting is great, but Jak here don't need anyone staring! 

"Hmph." Damas for once, backs down. He leans back on the throne and studies Jak, his fingers rubbing his chin in thought. Faint scars litter the younger warrior's arms. Some are eco scars from being shot at, others clawmarks. Some are neither. Jak meets his gaze, steady and stubborn.

Perhaps the newcomer felt entitled to privacy for one reason or another. He felt no need to needlessly debate over something so mundane as hygiene, especially with such a promising warrior. 

"Very well, the ocean is free for your useage."


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Jak's irritation, in Spargus, bathing is communal. Water's limited. It's heated by geothermal vents close to the Arena. Before and after arena fights, its common for the spectators to soak in the cleansing waters to purify themselves before the sacred arena fights started.

The spilled blood and eco fed the eco spirits of the Wasteland.

It's all baloney to Daxter of course. "Ya think Sand King wouldn't believe in ghosts, right Jak?"

Jak smirks as he look up to Daxter in agreement. He purrs as Daxter scrubs his hair with the handmade soapthat they bought at the market this morning. The salty air reminds Jak of childhood days: swimming in Sandover's ocean, fleeing from Lurker sharks and catching fish with his hands, Daxter throwing them at Samos after a long lecture.

If he closes his eyes, he can pretend he's back in his childhood home. The pelia-gulls squawk overhead, the waves crash against the rocks. His toes squeeze the sand, the gritty texture sending waves of nostalgia as he sits on the underwater rock.

Daxter rubs behind his ears, while soapy bubbles foam in his hair, craggy horn buds peek out from beneath the bubbles. It's something that others will never see, the dark eco mutations hidden below scarf and goggles alike. 

"Yeah, Dax that's the spot." Jak murmurs contentedly.

Warm sea water goes up to his chin, heated by the hot desert sun of high noon. The water hides the pockmarks from uncaring injections and lines from forced vivisections back in the lab. 

Both he and Dax are hidden from prying eyes, tucked under a rocky overhang thats nestled close to the Spargan Wall.

Most of the locals are at the bathhouse or napping at home to escape the heat.

"Okay, big lug, my turn now!" Daxter slips off Jak's head and into the water.

The orange ottsel floats and grins as he splashes Jak. Only for Jak to smirk and grab Daxter, shoving him under the water.

Dax surfaces and throws more soap at his best friend.

Jak's hands knead Daxter's tail and as he gently soaps up Daxter's fur.

**Author's Note:**

> Blep, based off headcanons that Jak has extensive scarring from battle and from being experimented on along with his eco mutations. I figured Daxter would be protective and more willing to stand up to Damas when it comes to Jak's sensitive spots.


End file.
